Animal abandonné
by Blihioma
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avant 2018 - Norbert fait une étrange rencontre lors de son travail au Ministère. Il revient le lendemain et embarque cet animal abandonné avec lui, pour lui offrir un meilleur toit. C'est le début d'une étrange relation entre eux


**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède à la fois Harry Potter et Les Animaux Fantastiques, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres/films utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** Post-Saga Harry Potter / Pre-Fantastic Beast

 **Pairing :** Slash Harry x Norbert

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avant

Bonjour,

Un nouveau et dernier texte pour le 25e jour de Décembre, dans la continuité et la fin de mon Calendrier de l'Avant,

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël mais également la fin du Calendrier, voici donc un texte pour les fêtes ! Les cinq ont été publiés et ont fini sur un autre Harry Potter/Animaux Fantastiques !

Cette fois l'histoire se passe avant les films, mais bien dans l'univers des Animaux Fantastiques ;)

Je remercie donc _**PetitLutin22**_ pour ce cinquième texte, car c'est elle qui en a choisi l'idée de cette histoire !

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Animal abandonnée**_

 **…**

Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit, s'allongeant dans les draps et fixant le plafond dans le blanc de sa peinture. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'il habitait ici, avec son _employeur_ , en quelque sorte.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer avec exactitude le type de relation qu'il entretenait avec Norbert. Ce dernier lui était tombé dessus dans une ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes et il lui avait proposé un emploi un peu plus sécuritaire que celui qu'il occupait auparavant. Harry avait pris la décision d'accepter, mais il avait plutôt eu l'impression que son consentement n'avait été qu'une formalité.

Norbert était quelqu'un d'un peu naïf sur les bords, mais surtout d'assez social quand on lui en laissait le temps. Ils n'étaient pas juste liés par un contrat de travail, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus exactement amis. Il y a quelque chose de différent – ou de plus ? – du moins pour le Magizoologiste. Harry était toujours intrigué par cela, car il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Cependant, ce n'était pas sur ce sujet que ses pensées vagabondaient aujourd'hui. Il préférait « fêter » les six mois de son étrange voyage...

Avant de rencontrer Norbert, il travaillait donc dans l'Allée des Embrumes comme une sorte d'agent de sécurité pour un riche revendeur, qui faisait des affaires louches dans la célèbre rue anglaise pour sorciers noirs. Il passait ses journées à garder un œil sur le magasin pour empêcher quelques crapules d'en voler les marchandises, pour garder les ennuis loin de la boutique et pour faire en sorte que les Aurors n'aient rien à voler s'ils passaient par là.

C'était le seul travail qu'il pouvait se permettre depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, projeté d'une ligne temporelle de quatre-vingts ans dans le futur. Il s'était du jour au lendemain réveillé en 1918, au lieu de l'année 1998 dont il était originaire. Il avait aisément deviné ce qu'il s'était passé, dès qu'il avait découvert la nouvelle date.

En effet, avant que tout cela n'arrive, il se trouvait en mission pour le Département des Aurors, dont il faisait partie. Il avait été envoyé avec une autre équipe à la poursuite de Mangemorts toujours en liberté. Il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul homme, mais ce dernier se trouvait au milieu d'un rituel, qu'il finalisa avec l'arrivée de sa victime : Harry lui-même. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le sorcier noir voulait effacer son existence de cette ligne temporelle, pour qu'il n'est jamais existé, l'empêchant donc de contrer Voldemort et de finalement le tuer.

Harry ne savait pas si sa chance légendaire était intervenue, si le Mangemort avait mal réalisé son rituel ou s'il avait mal compris celui-ci, mais au lieu de tout simplement disparaître, il avait voyagé dans le passé. Il s'était retrouvé sans identité dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait qu'à moitié. Sa vie avait été ruinée par un seul homme en un instant.

Être devenu une sorte de fantôme de la société n'était pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Si son nouveau statut n'avait pas été lié à des problèmes pour survivre, il aurait presque pu aimer son voyage dans le passé. Cependant, ses amis avaient très vite commencé à lui manquer. Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna peut-être un peu plus que tous les autres.

Ici, dans le passé, il n'avait personne. Il ne savait même pas si ces actions auraient des conséquences sur son future ou s'il se trouvait dans un univers parallèle indépendant... Hermione aurait pu l'aider à déterminer ce qu'ils devaient faire ou même comment rentrer chez eux et Ron lui aurait énuméré tous les bons points à être dans le passé et il lui aurait remonté le moral en un rien de temps.

La seule chose à peu près positive à laquelle il avait pensé après être arrivé en 1918, était son éloignement avec Ginny. Il devait épouser la jeune femme à la fin de l'année, c'était ce qui était prévu, mais il avait commencé à douter. La jolie Weasley n'avait rien fait de mal, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, elle avait été si gentille et compréhensive avec lui, lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner et de s'isoler. Toutefois il avait l'impression depuis quelque temps qu'il lui manquait quelque chose... Il n'aimait pas Ginny autant qu'il le devrait.

Il ne savait pas si le problème venait de lui, qu'il se trompait juste et que tout allait bien, qu'il en demandait peut-être trop, ou si ses sentiments s'étaient juste évanouis.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il se remettait en question. Avant ce Mangemort, il s'interrogeait sur son mariage, mais également sur son avenir professionnel. Être Auror ne lui apportait pas la satisfaction personnelle qu'il pensait ressentir et les règles étaient trop nombreuses et trop contraignantes pour son tempérament.

Il avait déjà plusieurs fois été rappelé à l'ordre par son supérieur, à cause de sa manière de faire. « _Nous ne sommes plus en guerre Potter ! Tu ne peux plus agir sur un coup de tête comme avant, tu n'es plus une sorte de super-héros, tu as des règles et des lois à suivre !_ » Lui répétait souvent le chef du Département.

Sa vie en 1998 avait un étrange arrière-goût pour lui et son changement de ligne temporelle n'avait fait que souligner davantage ce fait. Il était peut-être allé trop vite dans ses décisions à l'époque et il commençait justement à s'en rendre compte, avant qu'il ne soit projeté loin de son monde. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait rentrer un jour, mais il ne se pensait pas assez intelligent pour réussir ce tour de force, surtout seul.

Il entendit soudain du fracas au rez-de-chaussée et il se redressa rapidement pour descendre quatre à quatre les marches, baguette en main ! Pour ne trouver que Norbert assis par terre et quelques livres à ses pieds. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il jeta son sort qui immobilisa immédiatement le chenapan qui avait fait tourner son employeur en bourrique.

Le niffleur ne pouvait plus bouger et Norbert leva la tête vers l'autre sorcier.

« Merci Harry, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un attrapeur ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Tu es trop gentil avec lui Norbert. Puisqu'il vit ici, il doit apprendre quelques règles, au moins pour ne pas causer trop de problèmes. » Lui répondit plutôt son cadet d'une année ou deux.

Il attrapa le niffleur au passage pour le mettre dans les mains du grand Poufsouffle. Harry se demanda si tous les membres de la maison jaune et noir devait voir le monde de si haut. Il se souvenait que Cédric se démarquait également par sa taille. Toutefois à l'époque, il n'était lui-même pas bien grand, alors peut-être n'avait-il plus vue la différence de taille que les réels potentiels centimètres en plus que possédait son camarade.

Norbert lui répondit avec un autre sourire en coin alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Il savait bien qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez dur avec ses amis, alors qu'il devrait davantage l'être, en tout cas pour ceux qu'il avait comme adoptés. Cependant Harry arrivait parfaitement à obtenir un peu de discipline de leur part, juste ce qu'il autorisait envers ses animaux, car ils restaient après tout sauvages et ils ne devaient pas être domestiqués par l'homme – ou le sorcier.

Il avait remarqué son nouveau colocataire quelques jours avant qu'il ne l'aborde. Un fléreur était venu l'accoster pour demander des caresses, ce que le sorcier lui avait volontiers donné. Ce signe, aussi minime soit-il, permit à Norbert d'avoir tout de suite confiance en ce sorcier qu'il voyait pourtant pour la première fois. Toutefois, il avait juste mis cette information de côté dans sa tête, sans vraiment y prêter attention, il n'était pas venu dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour observer les gens après tout.

Quelques jours plus tard, un problème d'ordre ministériel cette fois-ci le ramena dans cette rue. Il était venu avec des Aurors à la recherche d'un trafiquant d'œufs de dragon. Le magasin qu'ils visaient était tout proche de celui où travaillait Harry, mais malheureusement le vendeur n'avait pas que des œufs en réserve. Des bébés venant tout juste de sortir de leurs œufs, ainsi que d'autres créatures magiques plus ou moins contrôlées, s'enfuirent à cause du manque de délicatesse des Aurors.

Norbert avait réussi heureusement à attraper la plupart des bébés dragons, à l'exception d'un petit Vert Gallois, qu'il retrouva par chance entre les mains du sorcier qui semblait être aimé des fléreurs, avec un Sombral mangeant une pomme à ces côtés... Ainsi que deux sorciers ligotés qui avaient apparemment tenté de s'échapper par derrière. L'un d'eux était justement l'homme qu'ils recherchaient.

Cependant, Norbert avait à peine prêté attention aux hommes à terre, il s'était davantage concentré sur la récupération du bébé dragon et l'inspection du Sombral.

« Elle va bien. Un peu sous-alimentée mais aucune blessure notable. » Lui avait dit l'ami fléreur en le voyant se précipiter vers le cheval noir.

Ce fut à ce moment-là réellement, qu'il l'avait remarqué, en quelque sorte. Il était adossé contre le mur du magasin qu'il devait garder, comme s'il n'était qu'un chien de chasse, habillé quasiment qu'avec des vêtements noirs à moitié usés. Seuls ses yeux verts cachés par les verres de ses lunettes rondes, amenait un peu de couleurs dans son apparence.

Les Aurors l'avaient froidement remercié pour son aide _précieuse_. Après tout il était un habitant de l'Allée des Embrumes, il devait lui-aussi avoir des secrets ou des cadavres dans son placard. Pourtant Norbert n'avait pas vu comme eux un sorcier puissant – ou du moins habile – et peut-être du côté des ténèbres. Non, il avait vu autre chose dans ses yeux, il semblait seul et surtout perdu...

Le lendemain, il était revenu le voir pour l'embaucher afin qu'il devienne son assistant. Il y avait repensé toute la nuit et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir le recueillir, comme les autres animaux abandonnés qu'il avait ramenés chez lui.

Norbert s'était attendu à ce que le sorcier le considère comme étant fou ou qu'il le prenne pour quelqu'un d'étrange, mais il ne lui avait posé qu'une seule question :

« Tu aurais une chambre où je pourrais rester ? Je vis pour l'instant dans le grenier du magasin et il y a toujours des courants d'air. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry Potter, de son nom, mettait ses maigres affaires dans sa chambre d'amis à l'étage.

Au début le sorcier n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, le temps d'adaptation avait pris une semaine et puis ce fut comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il n'avait pas des connaissances aussi poussées en Créatures Magiques que lui, mais il avait un bon feeling avec les animaux et il pouvait parfois lui apprendre des choses que lui-même, pourtant Magizoologiste, ne savait pas.

Norbert l'avait vraiment vu comme un autre animal abandonné dont il devait s'occuper, mais depuis quelques temps, les choses avaient... un peu changées...

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quel moment cela avait commencé, quand est-ce que son état d'esprit avait changé, mais il avait l'impression qu'il fonçait une nouvelle fois droit dans le mur.

Leta avait été la seule personne dont il avait été réellement amoureux. Même quand la jeune femme commença à sortir avec son frère Theseus, il continuait de l'aimer. Sa photo trônait toujours dans son bureau, à une place de choix mais... Il la regardait de moins en moins. Il s'était menti pendant un moment en se disant qu'il n'avait juste pas assez de temps pour se lamenter sur son amour non réciproque, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. La douleur était toujours là quand il la croisait dans les couloirs du Ministère, mais la tristesse avait commencé à s'estomper. Il n'était plus autant en colère contre son frère, qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Au lieu de penser à la jeune femme Lestrange, il préférait jeter quelques coups d'œil à son colocataire quand ce dernier souriait, rigolait ou pire, lorsqu'il se déshabillait. Cela arrivait assez souvent, à la grande gêne de Norbert mais également à sa secrète grande envie. Il s'était même rendu compte qu'inconsciemment, il rajoutait toujours un peu plus de nourriture à la Créature qui avait réussi à salir les vêtements d'Harry, assez pour qu'il se retrouve à les enlever.

La proximité avec Harry, autrefois naturelle, était désormais devenu quelque chose qu'il redoutait et qu'il souhaitait toujours plus fort. Il craignait un peu les réactions un peu trop enthousiastes de son corps : après toutes ses années à vivre dans la nostalgie et à essuyer une indifférence constante, il avait perdu l'habitude des... premiers émois, faute d'un meilleur terme. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent boutonneux qui bégayait devant les filles. Sauf que cette fois, il était plus âgé et qu'il lorgnait le corps athlétique d'un autre homme.

Il se demandait de temps à autres s'il n'était pas un peu... bizarre de réagir ainsi. Normalement ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un homme devait réagir devant un autre homme... Mais pourtant il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. De toute façon, il était plus que considéré comme étrange à cause de son amour pour les Créatures Magiques, alors ce que les autres pensaient de lui, lui importait peu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Norbert ? » Demanda Harry en se penchant vers lui et en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le Magizoologiste ne put empêcher ses yeux de détailler avec attention le corps plus petit mais mieux taillé que le sien. Il retraça les muscles de son cou, pour caresser du regard la courbure de sa mâchoire et avant de ne pouvoir observer à loisir le reste du visage du jeune homme, il se fixa aux lèvres tentantes qui semblaient se tendre vers lui. La pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit le frappa avec la force d'une balle de souaffle dans le ventre, mais elle ne le dégoûta pour autant... Il avait envie d'embrasser Harry.

Le sorcier en question sentit sa gorge se nouer et son cœur battre un peu plus fort lorsque Norbert se mit à lorgner sa bouche. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elles étaient soudainement devenues bien sèches.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer ainsi sans bouger, osant à peine respirer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit son courage à deux mains pour faire le premier geste et cela finit par durer trop longtemps.

Norbert se détourna enfin, avec son sourire en coin gêné et en un instant Harry réagit. Il eut l'impression que s'il ne faisait rien maintenant, il n'en n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion. Quelle occasion exactement et pour quoi, il y pensa à peine. Il avait fait mine de ne rien voir jusqu'ici, mais il ne voulait plus se voiler la face.

Il força le Magizoologiste à tourner la tête en posant sa main sur sa joue couverte de tâches de rousseurs et il l'embrassa.

La sensation lui avait manquée et en même temps il avait l'impression que c'était sa première fois. C'était différent de ce qu'il éprouvait avec Ginny et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le seul baiser qu'il avait donné à Cho. Il aimait ça. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait avant, mais c'était désormais clair dans sa tête. Il s'était toujours un peu forcé avec ces filles, mais maintenant c'était enfin naturel et lui aussi, à son tour, il apprenait à aimer embrasser.

Son aîné le laissa à peine le temps de calmer son souffle haletant, qu'il lui rendait la pareille. C'était toujours aussi doux, un peu plus timide, mais toujours aussi bon.

Une pensée traversa son esprit et Harry se dit pour la première fois que peut-être, cet accident n'en n'était pas un et qu'on l'avait envoyé là où il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait sans le savoir, là où il aurait une véritable place. Là où il aurait dû être depuis le début. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait et si son passé ne finirait pas par le rattraper à un moment donné ou un autre, mais il pouvait enfin vivre le moment présent et il comptait bien en profiter, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, avec Norbert et au rythme du timide Poufsouffle.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Ce cinquième et dernier texte se finit ici,

On finit donc un Norbert x Harry, comme d'ailleurs le souhaitait Yuki-Jiji xD Quand j'ai vu ton commentaire sur le Grindelwald x Harry, j'ai bien rigolé puisque je savais déjà ce qui allait venir,

Pour l'explication de la manière dont Harry a réussi à attraper le dragon, il faut savoir que les Verts Gallois sont sûrement, en règle générale, ceux qui sont le moins agressif, c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai choisi cette race, il était donc plus facile à garder près de lui que n'importe quel autre bébé dragon.

Bon, cette fois il s'agit d'un voyage dans le temps et non d'Harry étant né à une autre époque. J'avais plusieurs possibilités pour ce texte, mais j'ai choisi cette variante donc j'espère que vous l'aimez ^^

La demande initiale était donc un Harry x Norbert ou un Mentor!Norbert (dans le genre Famille et non Romance) avec un voyage temporel, sans bashing ou Harry supuissant, dans un cadre Poudlard ou Post-Poudlard

J'en ai donc fini avec cette histoire et aussi avec le Calendrier de l'Avant ! Je vais m'atteler maintenant au texte que j'avais promis à Angelyoru pour les 500 reviews de Rituel de Protection (que j'ai du repoussé à cause du Nanowrimo et ensuite de mes textes de Décembre), peut-être qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui aura le droit à un texte pour les 600 reviews également de la fanfiction avant la fin de celle-ci, avec un peu de chance :P

Voilà, j'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce que j'ai fait de ton idée PetitLutin22 ;)

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour d'autres aventures,

Joyeux Noël et Joyeuses fêtes !

 _Une petite review pour me partager votre impression ?_


End file.
